Souvenirs de gare
by Hlo
Summary: Propension, ou comment accepter son propre coming out, dernier OS
1. Introspection

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : One Shot, hétéro/Yaoi**

**Préface : **

**Pour vous faire attendre de Invisible Men… **

**Un tout petit Os de mi-juillet.  
Un coup de gueule personnel…**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**souvenirs de gare**

**-**

**Introspection**

Ou comment accepter son propre coming out

-

* * *

-

Ecrire, écrire, écrire, …

C'est devenu une drogue.

Une manière de s'éclater, de ne pas penser, de ne plus réfléchir, à n'importe quel moment, à n'importe quel endroit.

A se demander si je ne suis pas devenu asocial, un otaku dans les rues de la ville.

M'en balance comme de l'an 40.

Qui est-ce que ça dérange d'abord ?

-

Mes parents peut-être…

-

Mon père me prend la tête.

A me mettre une pression là où je n'en ai pas.

A me remettre en question là où je me sens bien.

A me permettre de me psychanalyser là où je me connais.

_L'horreur._

-

Comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

Comme si mon orientation sexuelle n'était pas suffisante.

-

Je suis _gay_.

Je l'accepte pour moi-même mais pas pour les autres.

Je ne veux pas paraître différent. Je veux rester moi.

Et ne pas avoir à observer des poissons, bouche ouverte et yeux globuleux, qui me regardent de l'autre côté d'une vitre fictive.

Je ne suis pas à l'aquarium là.

Je suis à la Gare Centrale.

-

_Oh…_

_-_

Elle pourrait faire concurrence quand on voit la faune bigarrée qui s'y ballade.

Touristes asiatiques en chaussettes dans leurs sandales et kodak sur la poitrine.

Punks affalés contre les murs, leurs chiens écrasés de chaleur, qui regardent de leurs yeux mornes les convois de voyageurs.

Goth solitaire, tout de noir vêtu, dont le regard semble vieux comme le monde, si jeune et déjà blasé.

Papy-mamy qui semblent complètement perdus.

Prolétaires qui n'ont pas de voitures.

Jeunes qui n'ont pas le permis.

-

Et surtout, on ne peut pas les manquer, les groupes des collos.

Les parents se sont débarrassés de leurs petits monstres le temps d'une semaine de paix et de tranquillité.

Ça crie, ça hurle, ça s'agite.

Les pauvres accompagnateurs, trop jeunes, peinent à les rassembler dans le hall.

Ils vont en perdre un, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

-

Je sourie, je ricane même.

J'hésite à les aider en usant de mon autorité acquise par l'expérience.

Je suis prof.

Métier d'ignominie venu de ma passion de l'écriture et de mon envie de la partager.

-

_« De quoi te plains-tu ? Tu as deux mois de vacances et le plein temps est de 24h/semaine. »_

Et bien… prends ma place.

_« Ah non ! Je ne pourrais jamais. Je n'ai pas la patience. »_

Alors… ta gueule, connard.

-

**Ah la la**… les gens…

Critiqueurs sans science.

Juges sans conscience.

-

Et moi, je suis là, au milieu du foutoir, et j'écris.

J'observe et je décris plutôt.

-

Très rarement, je peux en observer.

-

_D'autres._

Des parias.

Comme **moi**.

-

Comment peuvent-ils se sourire, être heureux ensemble ?

Ne sentent-ils pas les regards dédaigneux sur leur nuque ?

N'entendent-ils pas les chuchotements intransigeants sur leur passage ?

Ne voient-ils pas les « normaux » s'écarter à leur approche ?

D'ailleurs, c'est bien simple, filles ou garçons, ils ne sont pas nombreux.

-

Bien que ma mère soutienne qu' « ils » sont de plus en plus présents.

Deux hommes qui font leurs courses ensembles…

Mais où va le monde ?

Est-ce un exemple pour nos enfants ?

Et moi de remarquer que vu le prix actuel des loyers, la collocation est à la mode.

Mais non, qu'est-ce que je vais imaginer ?

Elle peut encore faire la différence entre des copains et un couple.

Ils sont, paraît-il, facilement reconnaissables lorsqu'ils discutent des prix des tomates et des quantités à utiliser pour une sauce spaghetti…

Mais oui…

-

Et mon père de rajouter que la société actuelle n'a plus d'éthique !

D'ailleurs, ce mot n'est plus usité, c'est tout dire.

-

Point de départ de la conversation :

Maintenant, en Belgique, après le mariage, l'adoption homosexuelle est autorisée.

-

_Si, si… _

Vous ne rêvez pas.

La loi est passée.

Mais les avis divergent.

-

Ma mère soutient que si une femme seule ou un couple lesbien peut avoir un enfant, elle ne voit pas ce qui empêcherait les gays d'adopter.

Logique et juste femme…

Même s'ils sont tous les deux d'accord pour soutenir qu'il faut un référent maternel et paternel à l'enfant, un homme et une femme.

Pourtant, il doit bien en avoir un qui a le rôle de la « femme » dans le couple, hein ?

Ça ne suffit pas.

Pour mon père, le sexe donne la fonction.

Phallocrate.

-

Moi, je me tais.

Je laisse l'orage passer bien au-dessus de ma tête.

Je ne suis pas objectif face à ces considérations.

-

_Et pour cause…_

-

Il ne serait pas en train de me faire de l'œil le petit brun avec les cheveux en pétard ?

Intéressant…

-

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis **moi **?

Déjà que je peux observer le regard et les chuchotements qui accompagnent le passage de _ces couples_…

Alors, qu'en serait-il si je me fait draguer par un mec ?

Ai-je vraiment envie d'être la télé-réalité en direct de la Gare Centrale ?

-

Je veux passer inaperçu _moi_ !

Même si je pourrais passer pour une fille avec ma natte…

Il faudrait être sacrément bigleux !

-

Je lui lance un regard noir, quitte à me faire passer pour un hétéro.

J'espère qu'il a compris le message.

-

Il s'éloigne après un dernier coup d'œil et un sourire narquois.

**Tant mieux !**

Je ne peux quand même pas m'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur.

Il était quand même drôlement mignon.

-

_C'est dur le célibat…_

-

Je prends les escaliers monumentaux pour descendre vers la voie 4.

-

« **Le train vers Gand-Ostende entrera en gare dans quelques instants… **»

-

Parfait.

J'en ai marre d'attendre.

Mon samedi gâché pour aller aider ma grand-mère.

Elle a je-ne-sais-quoi à la main droite qui l'empêche de l'utiliser.

Et comme c'est la période de congé des aides-sociales…

C'est bibi qui va se coltiner le ménage.

Passionnant…

Trois heures de train pour deux sur place.

Faut pas croire, je l'aime ma mamy, mais je préfère la voir dans d'autres circonstances.

Enfin, pour une fois que la SNCB est limite en avance, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

-

**Quel monde !**

-

Il pleut à Bruxelles, mais il paraît qu'il fait beau à la Côté.

Sur cette simple supposition, tous les bruxellois se sont donnés le mot.

Et moi qui ne vais pas pouvoir faire bronzette.

Même pas mettre mes guibolles à la flotte…

Quelle arnaque !

-

Je fais un wagon, je passe au suivant.

Un autre…

-

Je veux une place assise !

**Seul !**

Un peu de confort, c'est trop demandé ?

-

En sens contraire…

J'aime pas ça.

Tant pis, dans la vie, il faut faire des concessions.

-

Je m'affale et soupire.

HOP, l'IPod.

HOP, les écouteurs.

De la musique…

_Bonheur._

Plus de cris d'enfants surexcités.

-

**Ah non !**

Pas ça !

Je désire du Ska-Jazz cher petit appareil.

A la limite un peu d'électro.

-

Je farfouille à l'intérieur de ma banque de donnée lorsque je sens qu'on me touche l'épaule.

Je sursaute et manque me manger la vitre.

-

_Le beau mec._

-

J'en reste bouche bée.

De près, il est encore plus canon.

Il doit être eurasien, ce n'est pas possible autrement, un métissage plus qu'intéressant en tout cas.

Des cheveux indisciplinés, qu'on se demande s'ils sentent le chocolat dont ils ont la couleur.

-

**Miam…** chocolaaaaaaat…

-

_J'ai faim._

Il me donne **faim**.

J'ai rien mangé depuis un petit temps déjà.

Je suis sûr que ses lèvres pulpeuses pourraient me rassasier.

-

Tiens ?

Elles bougent.

Il me parle ?

Depuis combien de temps ?

-

Je me sens rougir lorsque je me rends compte que je suis en train de le détailler depuis belle lurette déjà.

J'ôte mes écouteurs d'un geste brusque.

**Aie** !

Me suis fait mal.

Mais quel CON...

-

-Quoi ?

-Pourriez-vous enlever votre sac du siège que je m'y installe ?

-

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi.

Plus d'autre place.

**Merde !**

Vais devoir me coltiner ce fantasme sur patte le temps du trajet !

Vais jamais savoir tenir vu mon état de manque…

-

Mon regard doit être éloquent au vu du sourire moqueur qu'il aborde.

Tant qu'il ne m'aborde pas…

-

Je ne mentirai pas, j'en crève d'envie.

Mais…

Il y a un _mais_.

**Veux pas !**

-

L'homme est indécis par nature.

Peut être est-ce le manque de repère de la société actuelle ?

Mon père serait enchanté d'entendre ces paroles…

Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir.

-

J'enlève mon sac en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, même pour moi.

-

-Pardon ?

-

Je détourne les yeux et me sens rougir de plus en plus.

-

-Merci.

-

Il s'installe.

Il a la voix chaude, qui fait fermer les yeux, mais le ton va avec le sourire.

Il se fout de ma gueule.

Tant mieux s'il ne me prend pas au sérieux, au moins ça l'empêchera de tenter quelque chose.

-

Je replace mes écouteurs et me tourne obstinément vers la fenêtre, préférant regarder dans une autre direction.

La position assise a fait remonter son t-shirt et le pantalon taille basse ne cache en rien ses abdos.

J'observe donc le paysage, moins dangereux.

Mais en réalité, je ne le vois pas vraiment.

Mes autres sens ont pris le dessus.

-

**Connards**, peuvent pas me laisser tranquille ?

-

Son odeur, fraîche, piquante, m'envahit.

-

_Refreshing power mints_

-

Un **frisk**.

Ce mec est un FRISK !

A sucer, goûter, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit et dont le goût reste un temps dingue sur les papilles gustatives.

Et lorsque ça s'arrête enfin, on a envie d'en reprendre.

-

Je le sens qui bouge à côté de moi.

Il faut reconnaître que ce n'est pas sur les sièges des trains belges qu'on pourrait faire la sieste, les fesses s'ankylosent trop rapidement.

Très mauvaise idée que de penser à mon arrière-train…

-

Là, c'est _définitif_.

Je suis **réveillé**.

-

Ses mains fortes sur mes hanches.

Son corps musclé contre moi.

Ses pectoraux appétissants frottant mon torse…

-

**Hein ?**

Que ?

_Quoi ?_

Comment je sais tout ça moi ?

-

Un ricanement…

Stimuli-réaction, je lève les yeux.

Et je me noie.

**Bleu…**

La Mer du Nord et sa couleur boueuse est de l'eau sale.

Même les mers du Sud et leurs eaux translucides ne tiennent pas la comparaison.

C'est crapuleux d'avoir un regard pareil !

-

J'avale difficilement ma salive.

-

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-

Depuis quand est-il suffisamment proche pour que je l'entende malgré le MP3 ?

Pour la troisième fois du voyage, j'enlève mes écouteurs.

Quelle redondance dans mes actions.

-

-Vous disiez ?

-Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin…

-

_Je me raidis._

Je ne veux pas y croire.

**Comment ose-t-il ?**

On n'aborde pas les gens comme ça.

Et on ne fait pas de propositions indécentes à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas !

-

-« Crispation » en 7 lettres, avec un « n » en troisième position, « Tension ». Tu coinces là-dessus depuis plus de 10 minutes.

-

J'ai sorti mes mots-croisés, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

Quand je n'écris pas, je joue d'une autre façon avec les mots.

-

_Crétin…_

-

Me donnerai des baffes, tiens !

A croire que je laisse pousser mes cheveux dans l'espoir de retenir mes neurones.

Si j'avais l'intelligence proportionnelle à la longueur de ma tresse, je m'appellerais Einstein.

-

-Ah ! Oui… Merci.

-Heero.

-Hein ?

-Je m'appelle Heero. Maintenant que je me suis présenté, tu peux peut-être me tutoyer, non ?

-…

-

Et, sans requérir de participation de ma part, il me tient un monologue.

J'apprends ainsi que sa mère est Japonaise, son père Français.

Qu'il vient d'arriver à Bruxelles, fin juin, pour suivre dés septembre des études d'infographie à Saint Luc.

Il n'avait donc pas encore eu le temps de rencontrer des gens et mourrait de chaud dans son petit appartement sous les toits.

Il avait décidé que profiter de l'occasion pour vérifier de lui-même si la Mer du Nord était aussi crade en Belgique qu'en France.

-

Objectivement parlant, je me fous complètement de ce qu'il est en train de blablater.

Je suis bien trop occupé à profiter de l'occasion pour effectuer un matage en règle.

Aucun risque de me faire griller, je dois juste avoir l'air intéressé par la conversation.

_On y croit…_

-

Puis, petit à petit, je me mis à participer.

Du monologue, nous sommes passés au dialogue.

Une fois qu'on fait abstraction de l'ironie, le beau mec s'avère aussi intéressant.

Incroyable !

-

_Moi._

Méfiant et timide de nature.

Je lui raconte peu mon métier d'enseignant, et ma visite à ma grand-mère.

Mais je me surprends à rire de bon cœur aux anecdotes croustillantes sur les écoles artistiques qu'il a fréquenté à Paris.

Le snobisme y est devenu conceptuel.

Ou est-ce l'inverse ?

Je ne sais plus et je m'en moque.

Il me plait, c'est indéniable.

-

« **Dames en heren, we komen aan in Oostende, terminus station.** »

-

On est arrivé ?

Déjà ?

_Déception_.

-

-On peut aller boire un verre sur la digue si tu veux.

-C'est une invitation ? Ça ne va pas être possible, je suis attendu.

-

**Pourquoi**, pourquoi, pourquoi… ?

-

-Hé bin…

-Ouais, salut, passe une bonne journée.

-Amuse-toi bien chez ta grand-mère.

-

Je fait la moue et lui tire la langue d'une façon qui je considère personnellement comme extrêmement élégante : les sourcils froncés, le nez retroussé et la langue tirée au maximum.

-

On se sert la main.

Très viril, très amitié, **_mec_.**

Puis je m'éloigne sans me retourner.

Je sais que je ne le reverrai pas.

Je ne veux pas le voir partir.

Autant ne pas traîner.

Et puis je ne le connais pas.

-

Alors, pourquoi je ressens une telle amertume ?

-

-

**18h30**

-

Suis crevé.

Mort, lessivé.

Ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu.

Pour me remercier, Mamy a tenu à me payer une « collation » sur la digue.

Et c'est moi qui suis gourmand…

-

Elle est rigolote.

Elle m'a fait promettre de lui présenter ma copine.

_Enfin…_

Le jour lointain où elle espère que je me case.

Elle est mignonne.

Elle s'inquiète de l'existence future de sa descendance.

Ce serait tellement mignon des Petits Duo.

D'après elle…

Elle est mal barrée, mais n'en sait rien.

-

Il faudra quand même qu'un jour…

-

**NON !**

-

Sauvé par le gong.

Le train Bruxelles/Eupen, 18h42, entre en gare.

-

Nickel, il est à double étage, je suis sûr d'avoir de la place.

Près de la fenêtre.

Dans le bon sens.

Avec une banquette sur laquelle je vais pouvoir dormir…

**Le pied.**

-

18h40.

Plus que 2 minutes.

-

« **Mesdames et messieurs, nous avons een probleem, le train voor Brussel partira aan de spoorweg vier.** »

-

**AAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAARRRG !

On m'en veut !

Voie 4 ?

**Vite**, dehors !

-

Je crois vaguement un contrôleur qui a juste de temps de me dire à quel point ça ne sert à rien de me dépêcher…

Je suis déjà loin.

Je me doute bien qu'ils vont attendre que les passagers changent de train.

Ils ont un minimum de bon sens.

-

Mais moi, c'est une place que je veux dans le bon sens !

-

**Mon dieu !**

Quel monde !

-

Les prévisions étaient correctes, il a fait beau.

C'est fou le nombre de personnes qui sont venues pour la journée.

_Chieurs !_

Ne prenez pas ma place !

-

Premier wagon, plein.

Deuxième, encore pire.

Continuons, zigzaguons gaiement entre les poussettes, les caddys et les valises.

-

Les premières classes.

Pourquoi trois wagons à la suite pour celles-ci ?

Ils sont vides évidemment.

Ceux qui ont le fric pour se payer un fauteuil confortable et de la place pour ses pieds, viennent en voiture, c'est bien connu.

Qui prend encore le train à part les fauchés ?

-

Wagon deuxième classe, je rentre.

-

Pas de place, pas de place…

Je ne veux personne à côté de moi !

**Ah…**

On m'a entendu là-haut.

Deux places dans le bon sens.

Une pour moi, l'autre pour mon sac.

-

Je m'installe, sors le MPS et suis partant pour 1h30 d'autisme.

-

Bon, où est le Ska-Jazz ?

Décidemment, je passe mon temps à le chercher…

-

Je farfouille à l'intérieur de ma banque de donnée lorsque je sens qu'on me touche l'épaule.

Je sursaute et manque me manger la vitre.

-

-Hé bin, je te fais toujours autant d'effet ?

-

Un sourire qui n'a plus rien d'ironique.

Un sourire content.

-

_Heero._

-

- Pourriez-vous enlever votre sac du siège que je m'y installe ?

-

Je ris.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Il a les yeux qui pétillent.

-

Et nous revoilà partis pour 1h30 de discussion plus qu'animée, alliant traits d'esprit de sa part et bêtises de la mienne.

Je le fais rire à mon tour.

J'en suis content.

Je me sens _bien…_

-

Tiens ?

Il fait noir dehors ?

**AH oui…**

On arrive…

Gare Centrale, voies en sous-sol, murs noirs qui ont peut-être eu une autre couleur un jour, avant que la crasse ne les recouvre.

-

Nous descendons au milieu de vieux, moins vieux, femmes avec enfants, couples, …

-

-Hé bien…

-Je peux t'offrir un verre ? Où tu es attendu par ton copain ? Après la grand-mère…

-

Comment sait-il que je suis _gay_ ?

Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Peut-être que ma mère a raison finalement…

Même au milieu du monde, _nous_ sommes visibles…

-

-Ton silence est éloquent… Je vois que je ne me suis pas trompé. Tant pis… A la prochaine sur les quais ?

-Personne ne m'attend.

-

Je rêve où ses yeux sont passés du sombre au radieux ?

Je viens de faire une **connerie…**

Je le sens.

-

-Alors je vais enfin pouvoir t'aider…

-

De quoi parle-t-il ?

-

**Mais…**

-

_Pourquoi me prend-t-il la main cet imbécile ?_

Il ne voit pas les gens qui nous entourent ?

Ils commencent à se retourner, à nous regarder…

-

**_Lâche-moi, mais lâche-moi !_**

-

-Laisse-moi t'aider…

-Je…

-

C'est vraiment en Frisk.

Avec une arrière-goût de menthe.

La fraîcheurs en moins.

J'ai chaud.

_De plus en plus chaud…_

-

Je ne crois pas que ses lèvres vont suffire à me rassasier.

Elle viennent à peine de lâcher les miennes qu'elles me manquent.

-

-Je…

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

-

Ses bras sont confortables.

Son torse l'est encore plus.

-

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et il me sert contre lui.

Je ferme les yeux.

_Je me sens bien._

-

-Je voudrais qu'on se revoit et qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Plus encore, si possible…

-

_Que dire ?_

Quand vous avez face à vous votre fantasme qui allie beauté avec humour et intelligence, vous le laissez passer ?

-

Je lui réponds de la seule manière valable.

Je l'embrasse.

-

J'entends les murmures de désapprobation.

Je sens les regards des gens bien-pensants.

Je vais accepter mon homosexualité plus seulement par rapport à moi-même, mais face aux autres.

-

**_L'éthique peut aller se faire foutre._**

-

* * *

**22/07/06 **

**De Bruxelles à Oostende et inversement. **

**Cet OS m'est venu naturellement, mais il me tient véritablement à cœur… **

**En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. **

**A bientôt **

**HLO**


	2. Décomposition

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : One Shot, AU, Yaoi, drame**

**Note 1 : OS très dur, tant au niveau du vocabulaire qu'au niveau du contenu, vous êtes prévenus.**

**Note 2 : Deux semaines pratiquement sans le net (12h jeudi passé, je crois…). Je profite d'un renouveau inespéré pour poster. Je m'excuse pour la lenteur de mes réponses à vos reviews, et pour le fait que je ne reviews plus moi-même… Dès que le nouveau modem arrive, j'aurai énormément à lire et je rattraperai mon retard, promis (ça me manque).  
Plaignez-vous à mon modem…**

**Préface :  
Pour vous faire attendre de Invisible Men…  
Un tout petit OS de mi-juillet à une semaine d'intervalle du premier.  
Suite de mon coup de gueule personnel…**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews**  
(merci à _seikyo no tenshi_ à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par mail)

**Bonne lecture.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SOUVENIRS DE GARE  
**

**Décomposition**

Ou comment accepter son propre coming out

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

_Ça ne marchera pas._

Alors, il arrive ?

_C'était foireux d'avance._

J'en ai marre d'attendre moi !

_Il faut que ça s'arrête._

Putain de train de merde !

Je vais être en retard à Bruxelles !

Mais ça, tu t'en fous, hein ?

-

QUOI ?

-

Qu'est-ce que t'as à me mater **enfoiré **?

J'te fais peur ou quoi ?

-

Et la p'tite vieille…

J'vais pas piquer ton sac !

-

Z'AVEZ JAMAIS QUELQU'UN D'ENERVE ?

-

_Je n'en peux plus…_

-

Ça fait **six mois **!

Six mois que l'on se voit quand on peut.

Entre deux cours pour lui, deux prépas pour moi.

-

**Cinq** mois de passion, de vivre d'amour torride et de noyade d'eau fraîche, avec un violon en bruit de fond.

**Un** mois que ça ne va plus.

-

Oh, de son côté, rien à dire !

Si je l'écoutais, je verrais la vie en rose, avec le ciel bleu, les fleurs qui sentent bons, les p'tites abeilles qui butinent…

Enfin… presque.

-

Six mois que l'on se voit chez lui, dans son 50m2 aux meubles rares, aux murs blancs, tellement aseptisés qu'au réveil j'ai parfois l'impression d'être à l'hôpital.

J'ai alors un mouvement de panique, le cœur qui rate un battement et les oreilles qui sifflent autant que ma respiration…

-

J'ai la phobie des cliniques.

Depuis mon opération de la mâchoire en fait, parce que les quatre autres ne m'ont pas plus marqué que ça.

C'était chiant, point barre.

Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.

-

Mais là !

Brrrrrrr….

J'en fais encore des cauchemars.

-

Et tout ça pour une partie de mon corps qui avait décidé, toute seule, comme une grande, de s'arrêter de croître un peu plus rapidement que le reste de mon anatomie.

Pourquoi se fatiguer, dépenser de l'énergie pour quelques centimètres supplémentaires ?

J'arrivais à mâcher, c'était suffisant non ?

Salope.

-

Donc, la dernière fois que je suis sorti de l'hôpital, je ressemblais à un anorexique après un petit séjour de santé à Auschwitz.

J'ai perdu six kilos en quatre jours, moi qui ne suis déjà pas bien gros.

On pouvait compter mes côtes…

Sans même avoir besoin de passer le doigt !

Juste avec le regard.

Un véritable sac d'os ambulant en fait, tellement faible que ma mère a dû recommencer à me nourrir, à m'habiller, à me laver.

-

L'horreur !

Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de cette impression de ne plus avoir aucune utilité.

Comment avoir la capacité de faire quelque chose de constructif quand le simple fait de garder les yeux ouverts est déjà trop difficile ?

Une fraction de seconde, qui a suffi à me traumatiser pour le restant de mes jours, je me suis vu rester, couché, sans bouger, dans ce même lit, pour les 40 ans à venir…

L'angoisse !

-

Sans oublier une donnée, la pire.

La dépendance à une tierce personne.

Complète.

Pour le moindre mouvement.

Plus aucune intimité, plus aucune pudeur possible.

-

J'aime ma mère mais cela faisait 20 ans qu'elle ne m'avait plus vu dans la nudité la plus absolue, et j'aurais voulu me préserver de cette humiliation supplémentaire.

C'était déjà suffisant de n'arriver à ne manger que des aliments liquides.

Mais alors quand elle devait me soutenir pour aller aux toilettes…

-

Je ne verrai plus jamais ma mère de la même manière.

-

Mais tout de suite, là, maintenant, j'en ai RIEN A KICKER DE MAMAN !

-

Putain de train…

Ramène ta fraise vite fait !

Tu veux vraiment laisser ces dames, demoiselles, petites filles, se frigorifier la foufoune ?

Même les pouffes, mini-jupe en plein hivers, ne méritent pas ça, ce n'est pas de leur faute si elles sont blondes.

Tu veux vraiment changer les appareils génitaux de ces messieurs, dont celui de bibi, en stalactites ?

Pas sympa ça…

-

Quoique, pour le pépé pervers qui me fait de l'œil, ça ne me gênerait pas.

-

VAS TE PRENDRE UN FIST FUCKING CHEZ LES GRECS, CH'UIS CASE CONNARD !

-

Enfin…

Je crois.

-

Pour ce que l'on se voit.

-

Chez moi, ce n'est pas possible.

Il le regrette, moi pas.

-

Impossible de s'acheter un appart quand on est jeune prof.

Et pas question de débourser pour une location, je préfère rembourser un emprunt.

-

On a deux mois de vacances, mais on est mal payé.

Ok, je l'ai choisi, j'en étais totalement conscient avant de me lancer dans ce métier de dingue, mais bon, 15 ans sans augmentation, l'Etat a beau être en déficit, faut pas pousser.

-

Toujours à te plaindre me diraient mes amis.

Et ils auraient raison, j'habite toujours chez mes parents.

-

** Mes parents…**

Encore et toujours, c'est là que le bas blesse.

Mon père stresse.

-

« _Dis, tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait que tu n'ais pas qu'une vie virtuelle ? _»

-

Comment ça _virtuelle_ ?

Elle est très tactile ma vie !

Heu… enfin… je veux dire….

Et puis je sors souvent, moi !

Je vais voir Heero.

Quand je peux.

C'est que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps moi.

J'ai choisi un métier qui bouffe et…

-

ARRETE DE MENTIR !

_ A toi, à lui, à eux, au monde._

-

Bon, d'accord, je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons.

-

** Six mois…**

-

« _Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un._ »

-

AH !

Ce n'est que ça…

Mais c'est déjà fait Papa !

Seulement, je ne sais pas si mon choix va te plaire.

J'ai de sérieux doutes en fait.

-

Il est doux, il est tendre, il me fait hurler lorsqu'il me tient dans ses bras.

-

Tu sais, j'ai fait une découverte !

Il faudra que je te raconte ça.

La sodomie n'est pas si gomorrhéen finalement…

Et puis, c'est bon, si **bon** !

-

Un plaisir pareil ne peut exister que de la main de Dieu, tu ne crois pas Papa ?

-

En même temps, le plaisir est quelque chose de si psychologique.

Freud devait avoir raison.

Il paraît que les femmes jouissent de leurs sentiments et de leur pouvoir sur les hommes, peu importe les « compétences » de leur partenaire.

Ça m'étonnerait, mais je ne le saurai jamais, je ne suis pas une femme.

Il paraît que les hommes jouissent de la possession, peu importe le caractère de leur « amour ».

Et moi, je jouis et je pleure.

_ Je pleure parce que j'ai joui…_

-

Y a-t-il un lien Papa ?

Pleurerais-tu de savoir ton fils jouir d'être possédé ?

Supporterais-tu de le voir accepter un plaisir apporté par une certaine dominance masculine ?

Peut-être te calmerais-tu en comprenant que je ne me donne qu'à un homme, celui qui m'a ôté ma virginité, celui qui en était heureux, qui a parlé de « cadeau » que je lui faisait, qui m'a pris au sérieux, lentement, tendrement…

-

Heero…

-

« _...voir du monde, rencontrer des gens. Ce n'est pas en restant tout le temps avec les mêmes personnes que..._ »

-

Je te rassure, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps.

Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

-

«_ Non, sérieusement, tu es jeune, profites-en pour voir du monde._ »

-

Des **filles**, tu veux dire.

Je t'ai compris Papa…

Tu t'inquiètes pour ta descendance comme mamy ?

C'est mignon.

Et drôlement ironique.

Je rigolerais bien, tient !

-

Je ne t'écoute plus Papa, ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté.

Si je l'ai fait un jour…

Parce que si j t'avais écouté plus tôt, comment aurais-je pu devenir « comme ça » ?

-

Est-ce que ça fait de moi un être _différent_ ?

On m'a dit « oui » par la pub, par les séries télé, par les livres, par la foi, par la psychologie, par la nature, par l'éducation, par les insultes, par les regards, par l'attitude, par les remarques, par le dégoût, par la bonne conscience, par l'altruisme…

Ho…

**Merde** !

-

Je suis déviant à tes yeux de bon gauchiste, tellement au centre qu'il n'a de socialiste que le nom.

Je suis un déviant aux yeux de l'Eglise que tu affectionnes tant, pour qui le préservatif ne sert à rien puisque l'acte sexuel n'est que reproduction.

Je suis déviationniste aux yeux de la société puisque je suis un homme… qui couche avec un autre homme.

-

« _Métro-boulot-dodo, ce n'est pas une vie à 24 ans ! Prends-toi des activités extérieures à l'école !_ »

-

Et je prends mon **pied** !

Et je l'aime ce connard !

Beau Mec s'est avéré plus qu'intéressant dans tous les domaines.

L'homme qui se définit en superlatifs.

-

Heero…

-

Mais voilà…

Je ne suis pas Di Rupo.

Je ne peux pas m'afficher au vu et au su de tout le monde.

Je ne me sens pas le courage de me battre contre les discriminations sexuelles.

Je ne m'appelle ni Martin Luther King, ni Gandhi, moi !

Je ne fais pas dans la révolution pacifiste, je ne veux pas être leader pour une soi-disante libération des gays et lesbiennes dans une société arriérée…

La société s'est libérée ?

Et mon cul, c'est du beurre liquide !

Light le beurre quand même…

-

Pourquoi faudrait-il toujours être connu et reconnu pour pouvoir vivre en paix ?

En plus, ça ne marche pas…

Je n'ai pas envie d'aller me balader au bras de mon copain pour que, tous les trois pas, quelqu'un nous accoste pour nous féliciter de ne pas nous cacher, de nous montrer en exemple…

Je ne veux pas être un _exemple_.

Je veux être moi.

-

Donc, logique avec moi-même, je ne me promène pas main dans la main avec Heero pour entendre les mémés sortir « _comme ils sont mignons les petits jeunes…_ »

**Non**.

Merci.

-

« _Et tes collègues ? L'enseignement est un métier féminin non ?_ »

-

Nous y voilà…

Tu en as mis du temps !

Tout ça pour apprendre un peu plus sur ma vie.

-

Parce que j'ai tes gènes, je suis plutôt beau gosse, sans me vanter, excentrique pour les parents, mais reconnu dans sa profession.

Et moi de répondre…

-

- _Tu sais, il y a très peu de jeunes et elles sont presque toutes casées ou mariées. Et celles qui restent, elles ne me plaisent pas_.

-

Hypocrisie qui m'apporte l'approbation paternelle.

Il faut être difficile dans la vie.

Pour une histoire sérieuse en tout cas.

Et dans son lieu de travail, ça ne peut être qu'une histoire sérieuse.

Pour le reste…

Dixit mon père.

-

Et moi de continuer…

-

- _En plus, la tresse et les piercings, ce n'est plus vraiment d'actualité…_

-

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

Explosion imminente.

Petite veine qui bat sur la tempe.

Couleur brique soutenue pour le teint.

Yeux qui sont à eux seuls une explication de l'expression « lancer des éclairs ».

Je suis mal barré.

-

Compte à rebours lancé : 5-4-3-2-…

-

Tiens ?

Il a été plus rapide que prévu.

-

Je connais le couplet, j'aurais dû m'y attendre, je me suis juste laissé entraîner pour donner le change.

Et voilà.

Il ne comprend pas comment mon directeur me laisse avoir une telle dégaine.

A sa place, il aurait tôt fait de me les enlever mes breloques.

A-t-on idée d'avoir quatre boucles à l'oreille gauche, un piercing à la narine droite, un autre à l'arcade du même côté… ?

C'est honteux face aux parents !

Et mes cheveux longs !

Les dits parents ne me prennent-ils jamais pour une femme ?

-

J'en ai **marre**, je le coupe.

Et je lui réponds ce que je dis toujours face à ces critiques absurdes.

Je ne crois pas que tout cela m'empêche de faire correctement mon boulot et d'être compétent en tant que pédagogue, à enseigner une matière à des ados.

-

« _Tu dois être un exemple ! _»

-

Si tu savais…

Je crois que tu me renierais.

Je..

** AIE !**

-

SURTOUT NE T'EXCUSE PAS CONNARD !

-

Putain !

Failli tomber sur les rails moi !

Un coup de coude entre les omoplates, ça ne se pardonne pas, j'ai encore du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

-

Sale type, avec ta gueule d'alcoolo et ta démarche titubante, ça doit être ton chien qui retrouve ta route.

Vous semblez tous les deux avoir la même tronche, je parie que parfois tu dois te demander si ce n'est pas toi que tu promènes au bout de la laisse.

En tout cas, tu as les articulations plus que pointues pour un homme de ta corpulence.

-

J'attends toujours le train…

J'observe les gens.

J'écris.

-

La petite vieille à côté de moi...

Agrippée à son sac en me jetant des regards suspicieux, elle a l'air d'une avare superstitieuse avec son nez crochu.

Je ne la connais pas, j'espère ne jamais la revoir, mais on s'est détesté du premier coup d'œil, une sorte de coup de foudre.

Les deux jeunes mélomanes de l'autre côté de la gare dont j'entends la musique malgré les écouteurs et les casquettes par dessus.

La pouffe décolorée qui a tout d'une Sylvana.

Je m'explique : une « Sylvana » est une fille qui, quel que soit le temps, porte des vêtements courts, très courts, qui mettent en valeur un corps quelconque si les fringues, à la limite de la déchirure, ne remodelaient pas son anatomie en poupée Barbie.

Elle en a la blondeur, fausse, et le maquillage bleu, rose, mauve, toutes les couleurs pastelles étant acceptées.

-

Bref, si on compte les inconnus qui n'ont strictement rien d'intéressant pour une description valable, et le poivrot qui a manqué faire de moi une crêpe carbonisée sous un train, la faune est bigarrée.

-

J'attends le train…

J'écris.

Je pense à Heero.

-

A son côté Frisk dont je ne peux me passer.

A ses abdos dont je me fais un dessert.

A ses cheveux chocolats.

A son rire dont je me soûle.

A ses yeux pétillants et gourmands.

A ses lèvres dont je me rassasie.

Je suis boulimique.

Je devient obèse de lui.

-

L'obèse.

La baise.

La baisse.

-

La baisse de lui, de nous, de ce qui nous lie.

Le cul, son cul, nos retrouvailles.

Je n'en peux plus.

Je croque.

Je **craque**.

-

J'ai envie de vomir sur sa bonne volonté.

Son envie de nous afficher, de prouver que nous sommes un couple comme les autres.

-

Envie de gerber.

-

Le train arrive.

_ Maintenant, je m'en fous._

-

Je monte.

_ J'ai la nausée._

-

Quand j'arriverai à Bruxelles, ce sera encore et toujours la même rengaine.

-

« _Tu viens, on sort ?_ »

-

Pourquoi faire ?

-

En fait, tu ressembles à mon père.

Quand tu as une idée quelque part, elle finit toujours par remonter à la surface.

-

Que tu me **gênes** !

Que tu veuilles me tenir par la main, la taille, la nuque.

Que tu désires m'embrasser en pleine rue pour faire comme les autres, pour montrer qu'on s'aime.

-

Mais nous ne sommes pas _les autres_.

Nous ne sommes pas _ces couples_ !

Nous ne sommes pas _hétéros…_

Nous sommes _déviants_, quand le comprendras-tu ?

-

Avons-nous besoin de cette déclarations publique pour nous prouver notre amour ?

Désires-tu vraiment les regards ?

-

Le soleil d'hivers tape.

Les vitres servent de serre.

J'ai chaud sous ma veste.

Je transpire.

Tant mieux !

Je peux me mentir.

Je peux me persuader que c'est la sueur qui dépose ce goût salé sur mes lèvres.

-

** Je craque.**

-

Je ne peux plus gérer cette pression.

-

« _Tu as honte de moi ? _»

-

De toi ?

Non, mon amour…

Du monde.

De l'image.

Deux hommes qui s'enculent.

Enfin, un des deux à la fois.

Et j'aime ça.

-

« _Pourquoi ne me présentes-tu pas à tes parents ? J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas officialiser. Tu m'aimes ? _»

-

Mais oui…

Je t'aime.

-

C'est d'ailleurs mon enfer.

Tu es devenu mon obsession.

Ma drogue.

Ton odeur sucrée, ta peau salée entraînent un manque.

Tu combles un vide.

Je veux te sentir, te goûter, te savourer encore, encore…

Jusqu'à plus soif.

Jusqu'à l'explosion.

Jusqu'à l'overdose.

-

Et, à ce moment-là, à l'instant où je quitte la jouissance pour retrouver le monde réel.

A l'instant où tu me permets de reprendre pied.

J'ai **mal**.

J'ai **envie** de pleurer.

J'ai **honte** de mon attitude.

-

Je t'aime, cela devrait suffire, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-

Je ne peux pas officialiser comme tu le désires si fort depuis un mois.

La pression que tu me mets, avec raison, m'a descendu de mon petit nuage de gouttes d'eau fraîche en suspension, pour me re-catapulter dans ma vie.

-

J'ai rencontré quelqu'un Papa, il s'appelle Heero.

-

C'est un _homme_, un vrai, comme tu les aimes.

Droit, _fort_, qui ne mâche pas ses mots, qui a des valeurs et de l'éthique.

C'est si _important_ pour toi.

-

C'est un homme qui me déshabille, qui me voit nu, à qui je demande de m'embrasser, de m'aimer.

Physiquement.

-

Il me fait l'amour Papa !

Il me baise.

Il me la fourre.

Bien profond.

Et j'en redemande.

-

Je fais la « _femme_ » Papa !

J'écarte les cuisses, grand.

Je l'appelle, je le supplie de me prendre.

A chacun de ses mouvements, je crie comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Comme si je n'allais pas me relever.

Il me cloue au lit.

Je vis ma petite mort.

Et j'en redemande.

-

Je ne suis plus ton fils Papa !

Il m'a ravi mon sourire, mon cœur, mon âme.

Je suis une « _pédale_ » comme tu ne dis pas mais que tu penses très fort.

Et j'en redemande.

-

Je ne peux pas, je n'en peux plus.

Il faut que ça s'arrête.

L'étaux doit se libérer.

Mon corps n'arrive plus à supporter la tension.

Mon cœur encore moins.

-

« _Pourquoi ne me présentes-tu pas à tes parents ?_ »

-

Parce que je **ne** peux **pas**, Heero…

-

Je sais que tu ne comprendras pas.

Je sais que tu me maudiras.

Et tu auras raison.

Je suis faible, je suis lâche.

Ma décision est prise.

Je ne la changerai pas.

Je souffrirai, tu souffriras, il sera content, nous pleurerons…

-

J'irai chez toi.

Nous parlerons.

Discussion interminable qui ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

Je ne peux pas vivre ainsi.

-

Etterbeek.

Je descends.

Il ne me reste qu'à prendre le 23/90 vers la Gare du Midi pour rejoindre Saint Gilles.

Là où tu vis.

Là où tu m'attends.

Dans ton petit appart sous les toits.

Avec une si grande terrasse où la vue sur Bruxelles et les étoiles est splendide.

Là où nous avons si souvent fait l'amour.

Où nous avons réveillé les voisins en riant.

Et je te dirai.

Je ne supporte plus les regards.

Je ne supporte plus les on-dit.

Je ne supporte plus la pression.

-

Le tram arrive.

-

_ Tout est fini Heero._

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elio Di Rupo : homme politique belge, président du Parti Socialiste, homosexuel notoire qui habite avec quelqu'un que personne ne connaît, sauf leurs voisins, et tout le monde s'en fout. J'adore mon pays…

** -**

** Mardi 25/07/06  
Gares Etterbeek/Louvain-la-Neuve  
Aller-retour  
Espérez que je reprenne le train pour avoir la suite, sinon, cela restera un OS.  
A bientôt  
**

** HLO**


	3. Distorsion

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : One Shot, Yaoi, drame**

**Préface :  
Pour vous faire attendre de Invisible Men…  
Un tout petit OS de fin août, début septembre.  
Suite de mon coup de gueule personnel…**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ces OS sont très importants pour moi.**

**Bonne lecture.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**SOUVENIRS DE GARE  
**

**Distorsion**

Ou comment accepter son propre coming out

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**Bruxelles…**

N'est pas la ville de Lumière, elle laisse ça à Paris, ça coûte trop cher.

_Il me manque…_

N'est pas la ville des Amoureux, elle n'atteint pas le romantisme de Venise.

_Il est loin…_

N'est pas la ville du vin, Bordeaux reste en bonne position des cités pochtronnes.

_Est-il même encore ici ?_

N'est pas la ville de la mode, c'est …. heu… il y en a encore une ?

_Je suis seul…_

N'est pas la ville de la diversité, Londres fait office de camp européen de réfugiés.

_Je me sens seul…_

N'est pas la ville du passé, il y a déjà Rome, Athènes, Delphes, …

_Nous reverrons-nous un jour ?_

N'est pas la ville du poom-poom short, viva Barcelona !

-

Bruxelles **est**.

Et ça lui suffit.

-

_Il me manque._

-

Bruxelles est la capitale de l'Europe.

Un fait… génial…

L'ironie dans ma voix est-elle suffisamment claire ?

-

Superrrrrr….

Ça nous fait une belle jambe, nous sommes détestés par tous les citoyens de notre beau regroupement sans y être pour quelque chose.

Plaignez-vous aux parlementaires de votre pays au lieu de tout remettre sur notre dos, nous ne sommes pas dans le secret des « Dieux » !

-

_Il me manque._

-

Bruxelles est par là même, la cité de la communication.

C'est qu'elle est devenue une vraie plate-forme multimodale !

Vous savez, ces endroits vers où tout converge : autoroute, voies de chemins de fer, lignes aériennes…, et qui dispatche les différentes marchandises à travers la région, le pays, le continent, le monde.

Et bien, à Bruxelles, ce sont les décisions qui se dispersent.

Seulement dans le continent, et certaines régions extérieures, bizarrement les anciennes colonies, nous n'avons pas la prétention d'asservir la planète, nous laissons ça à d'autres, même si certains aimeraient bien…

-

_Il me manque._

-

C'est un lieu de pouvoir et de réflexion intense pour guider le navire Europe dans les eaux troubles et polluées des Mers et Océans du fédéralisme.

Et pour ça, il faut du peuple.

Pas des prolétaires hein !

Des petites fourmis fonctionnaires de fédérations.

Ça grouille, ça s'agite, ça discutaille, ça ballade, ça tranche, ça décide, ça impose pour le bien communautaire.

-

_Il me manque._

-

Bref, ça fait beaucoup de bruit pour rien dans toute la fourmilière.

Ça me fait penser à une classe.

Revendications, sans prévoir d'alternatives.

Réflexions, dans et sur le vent.

Décisions, à la Belge, où tout le monde sort mécontent mais on a coupé la poire en deux donc personne ne peut se plaindre.

-

_Il me manque._

_Tu me manques._

_Je te manque ?_

-

J'en ai rien à kicker des décisions européennes, la folie humaine me passe bien au-dessus de la tête, je me demande juste pourquoi je suis parti.

-

_Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi je t'ai quitté ?_

_Pour toi ?_

_Pour nous ?_

_Pour moi._

_Pour eux._

_Pour leurs regards, pour mon image._

_Je suis lâche…_

-

Je marche vers l'arrêt du tram et je vois bien leurs yeux suivre ou se détourner face à certains individus.

Et pas seulement des couples comme anciennement le mien, aussi devant des hétéros en couples mixtes, et les personnes seules n'y échappent pas si elles ont un look particulier ou si elles sont handicapées.

L'intolérance peut prendre de nombreuses formes, du dégoût pur et simple, aux félicitations à outrance pour un fait banal, à la gène face à une situation paraissant inhabituelle.

La question est alors « comment réagir ? ».

-

Maintenant que je passe totalement inaperçu, ça me fait sourire.

Vive la diversité !

Surtout dans une ville multiculturelle comme ma petite capitale.

Allons à la rencontre des autres et piétinons les préjugés !

-

Je suis mélancolique mais positif.

Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était plus arrivé.

-

_La blessure de ton absence cicatrice tout doucement._

-

On a raison de dire que le temps atténue toutes les peines.

Il faut juste réussir à le prendre, se donner l'occasion de se reconstruire, faire taire l'effroi de la solitude, se plonger dans le travail…

Et ne pas perdre de vue que la noyade ne peut se produire sur la terre ferme.

Si on tombe à l'eau, quand on touche le fond, il faut s'en servir pour prendre de l'impulsion et remonter à la surface.

Si j'ai réussi, c'est que tout est possible.

-

_Tu me manques, mais ça va, je surnage._

-

Bien sûr, je n'oublierai jamais ces six mois, nos six mois.

Ma première relation sérieuse, le premier homme que j'ai aimé.

Je continuerai à chérir le souvenir, mais je ne lui permettrai plus de m'étrangler.

J'ai desserré l'étaux, je me suis relevé.

J'aimerai encore.

Différemment mais aussi fort.

La vie se doit d'être vécue à 100.

Malgré eux, malgré toi, malgré moi…

-

Je me laisse voguer au gré des flots, entraîné par le courant.

Je commence à me sentir assez fort pour nager à contre-courant.

J'ai un futur.

-

Hum…

Impossible d'ôter le sourire idiot.

Tout est si beau…

-

Sauf l'orage.

-

BORDEL !

VITE !

Où est ce putain d'arrêt ?

-

Je cours.

L'eau s'infiltre partout, dans le moindre interstice des vêtements.

Comme si son but était très clairement d'atteindre les couches intérieures le plus rapidement possible pour créer une impression de froid sur la peau, le caleçon et les chaussettes étant les objectifs de prédilection.

-

Je cours, je saute par dessus les flaques.

Je manque m'étaler lamentablement alors que ma godasse droite vient se coincer entre deux pavés.

Je hais ce genre de pavage chiant et dangereux.

Il est la représentation de mon état d'esprit.

-

Parce qu'en fait, je me mens.

-

Depuis que je suis seul, je ne dors plus, je ne sors plus.

Je suis en train de perdre le contact avec ma famille, mes amis.

Je deviens un véritable otaku dans mon bureau.

-

L'écriture, qui servait de soupape à mon humeur maussade, n'est plus une aide mais une pression supplémentaire que je me mets.

Comme si la vie ne se résumait plus qu'à une idéalisation fictive de mes pensées.

-

Une goutte coule le long de ma nuque pour se perdre sous ma parka.

Je frissonne.

-

Je ressemble au temps.

Gris, froid, morne.

Je peste contre tout, comme si mon souffle bourrasque pouvait détruire les murs de ma prison intérieure.

Je pleure pour un rien, comme si me plaindre sur mon sort permettait un tsunami renversant les barrières de ma timidité.

Je crie ma haine, comme si le tonnerre de ma voix suffisait à faire taire le bourdonnement de l'inquiétude de mon entourage.

-

Je cours sous la pluie pareille à un linceul.

Je tombe et je bois la tasse à même une flaque.

Le goût de boue me rappelle ma solitude.

-

_Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné._

-

Ces mots tournoient à mes oreilles.

Je le répète encore et encore, comme un chapelet pouvant m'apporte le salut éternel.

-

Il faudrait encore se donner la possibilité de rencontrer quelqu'un.

Je ne sors plus.

Je ne vis plus.

-

_Mon monde s'est arrêté de tourner le jour où je t'ai quitté._

-

C'était trop.

Trop vite.

Trop tôt.

-

Il faudrait que je prenne le temps de me ressourcer, de me recentrer sur moi-même.

Et d'arrêter de vivre pour et par les autres.

-

Je ricane et continue ma course.

-

Quelle utopie !

Je me renferme sur moi-même, donnant raison au paternel.

Quel que soit mon choix de vie, d'amitié, d'amour, il ne me convient pas.

Car, à en croire la vision idéalisée de mes parents, je ne peux choisir que des amis qui me sont inférieurs intellectuellement.

-

« _Ils ne sont pas à ton niveau _»

-

Merci Papa…

En tout cas, ce n'est pas mon esprit soit disant supérieur qui m'aide à me sentir bien dans ma peau.

La vie fait mal.

Les mots blessent autant que les regards.

Heureusement que je n'ai pas en plus à me préoccuper d'un éventuel copain.

Je crois sérieusement que pour aimer quelqu'un il faut d'abord s'aimer soi-même, sinon on reste dans la peur de le voir partir, ce qui est loin d'être une base favorable pour construire une relation.

Comme c'est parti là, à 90 ans je serai toujours célibataire.

-

La pluie a arrêté de me mouiller.

Logique, je suis arrivé à l'abribus.

Il ne me reste qu'à attendre gentiment que mon tram daigne se montrer.

-

Il faut croire que mes potes ont raison, je dois vraiment avoir une tête de STIB.

Quand je leur ai demandé de quoi il s'agissait exactement, on m'a répondu que mon surnom complet était « l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des transports en commun », mais que « tête de STIB » était plus court.

Tout ça parce que je ne dois jamais patienter bien longtemps avant que se pointe le transport attendu.

Pas que je me plaigne, mais… quelle bande de schmouls !

On rigolait quand même bien quant on n'avait aucune obligation ni responsabilité, le monde du travail s'est chargé de changer tout ça.

-

Je soupire et monte les trois marches.

Où est mon putain de ticket ?

Ha ! Voilà.

Et on oblitère…

Un professeur ne peut frauder voyons !

Que diraient les parents d'élèves.

C'est bientôt la rentrée…

-

Je me sens fatigué soudain.

Encore heureux que nous ne soyons pas en heure de pointe, j'ai la possibilité de me poser un peu.

Assis/relevé… pour céder la place à mamy, son regard crispé, et son cabas.

Trois pas en avant/autre siège libre.

A croire que toutes les personnes âgées sont impotentes.

-

Et merdeeeeeeuh !

Un bébé hurleur.

La ville de Bruxelles devrait l'enregistrer pour les sirènes anti-attentat qui devraient prochainement être placées dans le quartier Européen.

Pourquoi là ?

Hé bien, heu…

-

En tout cas, je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus stressant.

Mais que fait la mère ?

Comment fait-elle pour tenir le coup sans porter assistance à sa progéniture en danger d'étouffement ?

Le cri d'un nourrisson est pourtant conçu pour perturber le système nerveux central de toute personne normalement constituée, ainsi, on ne peut que s'en occuper, ne serait-ce que pour faire taire ce hululement strident.

Et elle, la mère, a l'air de s'en foutre royalement, le nez dans son Flair l'Hebdo.

Elle ne peut donc voir les mines constipées, les dents grinçantes, les épaules tendues des autres voyageurs.

-

C'est ça que j'aime dans les transports en commun, on y voit la folie humaine.

On est aux premières loges pour prendre le pouls de la vie bruxelloise.

Comme ce couple qui s'embrasse à l'arrêt.

Je peux les observer de loin alors que le tram freine doucement.

-

Encore _des_ qui osent.

Ma mère doit avoir raison finalement, _nous_ sommes de plus en plus nombreux.

Par contre, ça ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de m'y inclure.

-

« _Tu ne viens plus jamais près de nous, Duo. _»

-

Parce que je ne peux plus vous regarder en face Maman.

Que dirais-tu de croiser ton fils au Carrefour avec son copain en train de choisir des tomates pour la sauce spaghetti ?

Arriverais-tu encore à voir le couple au lieu de simples colocataires ?

Toi qui te targues de pouvoir faire la part des choses.

On ne voit que ce que l'on veut bien Maman.

L'être humain est le champion toute catégorie de l'aveuglement sélectif.

C'est tellement plus facile.

-

« _Tu n'amènes plus jamais personne à la maison, pourtant avant, on voyait tes amis. _»

-

Quels _amis _?

Les collègues féminins avec qui Papa veut me caser ?

Non, merci.

Mes anciens compagnons de beuverie que je croise encore de temps en temps au gré de mes rares sorties ?

Je ne crois pas qu'entendre des souvenirs de guindaille soit tout à fait approprié pour tes chastes oreilles de bonne catholique.

Je suis loin d'être un saint.

-

Alors quels _amis _?

Ceux de toujours ?

Ceux qui n'organisent pratiquement plus que des soirées couples parce que les célibataires ne peuvent pas comprendre ?

Il est évident que je ne peux pas être seul sans raison valable.

La conclusion logique est que je sois un coureur de jupons, parce que mon physique ne peut permettre de concevoir que je n'ai aucune expérience, et on ne présente pas une fille d'un soir.

Et puis, il est tout aussi évident qu'on ne vit plus la même chose, nous n'avons plus les mêmes centres d'intérêt, ni les mêmes conversations.

Quelle connerie.

Le seul point qui me paraît évident dans l'histoire, c'est qu'être à deux ne double pas l'intelligence, cela aurait même tendance à la diviser dans certains cas.

-

Je le répète, _quels amis _?

Ceux qui ont changé de regard parce qu'untel, le seul, m'a croisé, de loin, en voiture, alors qu'Heero tentait vainement pour la Xème fois, de me tenir la main, et qu'il s'est empressé de colporter le ragot.

Tout le monde connaît le bouche à oreille.

La petite scène est devenue un remix de « Blanche-Fesse et les sept mains » version gay.

J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à me reconnaître dans l'image du pervers en mal de sensations fortes.

Et encore plus en imaginant Heero dans le rôle du petit gringalet, néanmoins très mignon, mais si jeune, sur lequel je suis censé m'être jeté comme un sauvage.

Bref, j'ai appris que nous nous étions retrouvés aux trois quarts nus dans l'encadrement d'une porte cochère, avec, si je me souviens bien, ma tête entre ses jambes.

Une question, dans cette position, à moitié dans le noir, comment a-t-il fait pour me reconnaître ?

Bien entendu, il va de soi que je suis l'affreux qui forçait un mineur à des pratiques pas très catholiques.

-

Je n'ai plus du tout eu envie d'entendre parler de ces _amis_-là.

-

« _Je croyais te connaître et je réalise qu'à l'intérieur tu n'es qu'un monstre ! _»

-

Bravo, les trémolos dans la voix sont du plus bel effet.

-

Pensez-vous qu'un seul ait demandé ma version des faits ?

Non, non, non.

Si le copain du cousin du meilleur ami de machin l'a dit, c'est que c'est vrai.

Il n'aurait aucune raison de mentir n'est-ce pas ?

Il l'a vu de ses yeux vu.

-

Des regards qui changent.

Des mecs qui tremblent en pensant que pendant toutes ces années ils auraient pu être la proie d'un homo.

Des filles qui ont soudain peur de perdre leurs copains en faveur d'une expérience.

Le dialogue est concluant, la confiance règne.

-

En parlant d'échange vocal, je me demande s'ils s'entendent grogner en se léchant les deux autres.

Mais c'est pas vrai !

Il faudra qu'on m'explique comment ils arrivent à monter dans le tram tout en se taquinant les amygdales.

Attention à la barre centrale…

Trop tard, tu vas avoir un bleu pas très esthétique à l'épaule.

J'ai presque mal pour lui.

-

Je sens mes joues s'échauffer.

Je baisse les yeux.

Je me sens mal là.

Ce genre de cours de langue approfondi m'a toujours mis mal à l'aise.

Un peu de retenue en public que diable !

Le mot « décence » ne fait-il donc pas partie de votre vocabulaire ?

-

En même temps, je ne peux empêcher les souvenirs d'un petit appart sous les toits de remonter à la surface.

-

D'abord, ce sont deux mecs, le fessier de celui qui me tourne le dos ne peut trahir.

Ensuite, il a les mêmes cheveux chocolats qu'Heero, juste plus longs d'après les deux micro-secondes durant lesquelles je les ai regardés.

Enfin, cette ligne de tram rejoint Saint Gilles.

Association d'idées pas très compliquée.

1+1+1 égale Heero.

Encore et toujours.

Depuis le temps…

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à tourner la page ?

-

C'est moi qui ai tout stoppé.

C'est moi qui ai décidé.

C'est moi qui l'ai plaqué.

Alors, pourquoi ?

-

Dans une relation, on est toujours deux.

Dans une rupture, on est seul face à un choix.

Les deux souffrent.

L'un parce que choisir c'est abandonner quelque chose, souvent pour partir vers un inconnu qui fait peur, parfois pour retrouver un quotidien qui soulage, et puis après tout on fait souffrir une personne qu'on a aimé, pour qui on a encore des sentiments.

L'autre parce qu'on lui impose une voie qu'il n'a pas nécessairement voulue.

Les séparations d'un commun accord, à l'amiable, sont rares.

Ce sont la plupart du temps des mensonges éhontés.

On a tendance à croire que ne pas laisser voir sa souffrance permet de l'atténuer.

-

Bien sûr les torts sont partagés.

Je ne peux oublier la pression qu'il me mettait.

Mais je ne peux nier les efforts que je ne pouvais fournir.

J'ai choisi la solution de facilité.

J'ai fui.

Il n'a pas chercher longtemps à me garder.

J'ai été catégorique, je l'ai à chaque fois repoussé car je me savais faible face à lui.

La chair est faible.

Je suis un homme.

-

On a couché ensemble une dernière fois avant de se dire un « _au revoir_ » qui sonnait comme un « _adieu_ ».

J'ai peur des mots.

Ils peuvent trahir.

Ils peuvent blesser.

-

Il m'a fait l'amour avec tendresse, avec passion, avec désespoir.

Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, je me tenais sur le seuil à lui murmurer le plus vite possible.

-

« _On se reverra, j'ai besoin de temps, prends soin de toi, au revoir._ »

-

Pathétique.

-

Puis j'ai filé comme un voleur, les yeux secs, j'avais désiré cette rupture, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me plaindre.

J'ai couru au dehors, sans attendre de réponse, sans désirer une réaction.

Je la connaissais.

-

« _Non…_ »

-

Je n'ai pas tout de suite entendu ses sanglots, mais depuis plus d'un an ils hantent mes nuits.

J'y ai eu droit au téléphone, au gsm.

J'y ai eu droit par sms, par msn, par mail, par lettre, par recommandé, par tous les moyens de communication mis à la disposition des jeunes de l'an 2000.

Cela a duré deux mois interminables.

Ma réponse fut toujours la même.

La négation.

-

Je ne voulais pas le revoir.

Je ne pouvais pas le voir.

-

Après la boulimie, l'anorexie.

J'ai maigri de lui jusqu'à devenir une momie.

J'ai arraché mon cœur à coup de crochets psychologiques.

Il m'avait fait découvrir ma petite mort.

Il m'avait tant de fois ressuscité.

J'ai fini par traverser le Styx.

Il ne me restait que l'éternité des braves, une vie sans plaisir.

Vieux comme le monde dans un corps jeune.

Existant dans ses souvenirs sans avoir le courage de vivre.

-

Les souvenirs…

Petites choses qui pimentent la vie, qui énervent aussi.

On revoit certaines scène encore, et encore, et encore, sous toutes ses coutures, en imaginant toutes les réactions, tous les mots, que l'on n'a pas eu, qu'on aurait dû avoir.

On se casse la tête à chercher ne dimension actuelle à quelque chose de passé, de fini.

Il ne reste plus que des images, parfois sournoises, parfois tendres, toujours douloureuses, trottant dans la tête.

Car je ne peux pas le nier, nous avons eu de bons moments.

Ce n'est pas parce que c'est terminé que je dois tout mettre au bac.

Même si c'est pénible.

-

Arrêt brutal.

-

PUTAIN DE CHAUFFEUR A LA CON !

On n'est pas sur le circuit de Francorchamps, c'est un tram pas une Formule 1, bordel !

-

Je manque m'étaler sur le gros bonhomme au nez rouge et dégoulinant face à moi.

Je me reprends à la dernière minute lui décochant un sourire d'excuse.

Le grognement était superflu Monsieur !

Me dégoûte tiens !

Je me retourne vers le carreau battu par la pluie.

On ne voit rien dehors.

-

C'est exaspérant.

C'est horripilant.

La pluie, les souvenirs, tout !

L'oubli serait tellement plus pratique.

Surtout quand on a failli tomber tant de fois dans le « _Je t'aime. Moi non plus_ ».

Toutes ces fois où il a fallu se faire violence, tenir bon, pour ne pas encore plus souffrir, juste un peu plus tard, après une nuit.

-

_ Moi, lui, nous._

-

C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Ce « _nous_ » qui n'existe plus.

Ce « _lui»_ qu'on ne veut plus voir.

Ce « _moi_ » que l'on nie.

-

Même si je le désire si fort, je ne peux oublier les marques de plaisir que j'ai acceptées sur mon corps.

Je me rappellerai toujours son humour caustique, mon rire qui suivait inévitablement, le sien qui me répondait et qui mourrait dans mon cou.

-

Haaaaaa… le cou.

Première zone sensible que j'ai découverte avec lui.

Après popaul que j'avais astiqué en solitaire bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

J'attends de tout mon être celui qui saura de nouveau m'y faire frissonner.

-

Si seulement les regards pouvaient se taire.

-

J'ai mal de les reconnaître encore aujourd'hui.

Je souffre de les voir s'attacher sur le couple qui s'embrasse.

Qui les nargue.

Qui s'en moque.

Qui s'aime.

-

Je veux mourir.

Là, maintenant.

-

Ces cheveux sur la peau du second.

Cette couleur contrastant avec le jaune du tram, la couleur de l'homme cocu.

-

_Heero_.

-

Il se retourne.

Je n'avais pas eu conscience de l'avoir murmuré.

Nos regards se croisent.

Ses yeux s'arrondissent me laissant y plonger, m'y noyer.

Il m'a reconnu.

-

Le noir se fait.

Je me lève comme un automate, passe devant eux, et sors.

Je l'entends embrasser une dernière fois son copain.

Le son me fait frémir, me donner envie de gerber.

Je ferme brièvement les yeux, son image dans les bras d'un autre collée à la rétine.

Il quitte le tram à ma suite.

Sans un mot.

Je le distance déjà.

Il court.

-

- DUO !

-

Le temps s'arrête…

Minute d'éternité.

-

Je suis arrivé à la gare du Midi.

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Informations à lire ou non.**  


STIB : pour ceux qui l'ont oublié ou qui simplement ne le savent pas, il s'agit des transports en commun bruxellois.

Francorchamps : Seul circuit de Grand Prix de Formule 1 se trouvant en Wallonie, moitié Sud de la Belgique. Pour celui-ci, on coste un max, on perd un pont, mais nos politiciens sont trop cons ou trop véreux pour le reconnaître.

Les gares et Bruxelles : J'ai tendance à oublier que tout le monde ne connaît pas ma petite ville, je vais donc vous expliquer en deux mots.  
Pourquoi cette explication tardive ?  
J'ai réalisé que lorsque j'arrêtais duo dans l'une ou l'autre gare, ce n'était pas par hasard, mais cela donnait une idée de son emploi du temps, de ses pensées et de ses désirs aussi.  
Donc, voilà.  
Il existe une multitude de gares dans la ville mais seules quatre sont vraiment importantes.  
La gare du Luxembourg, aussi appelée Quartier Léopold, est la gare du quartier européen. Totalement en ruine quand j'étais petite, elle prend de plus en plus de place au fur et à mesure que les pays se rajoutent à l'Union, c'est très impressionnant.  
La gare du Midi est celle des transports internationaux (Thalys, TGV, EuroStar).  
La gare Centrale est à deux pas de la Grand Place et du vieux quartier de la ville.  
La gare du Nord est bordé d'un côté de Little Manhattan, le quartier des affaires, et de l'autre du quartier chaud de bas étage où les vitrines des maisons closes avoisinent les sex-shop.  
Tous les trains en provenance de n'importe quelle ville belge s'arrêtent dans ces gares, et chacune a sa spécificité.  
Le jour où Duo descend en gare du Nord, vous pouvez vous inquiéter, lol.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Fin août au 3 septembre.  
Dans le tram.  
**

** Je croyais que cette « fiction » ne comporterait que trois OS.  
Finalement, mon rythme d'écriture en a décidé autrement, il y aura un quatrième volet.  
Je suis sadique mais pas au point de le laisser tel quel.  
Par contre, happy end ou non ?  
**

** A bientôt  
**

** HLO**


	4. Propension

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.  
Genre : One Shot, Yaoi, Romance**

**Préface :  
Suite du faux OS précédent : Distorsion.  
Fin de mon coup de gueule personnel…**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ces OS sont très importants pour moi.**  
(merci tout particulièrement à _Lu_ et à _Babou_ à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par mail)

**Bonne lecture.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**SOUVENIRS DE GARE  
**

**Propensions**

Ou comment accepter son propre coming out

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

J'avance rapidement vers l'une des nombreuses entrées de la gare, passant entre les rires gras des hommes débrayés demandant l'aumône aux passants.

J'entends ses pas sur le sol dallé.

J'entends sa voix m'appeler, me demander de l'attendre.

Je m'efforce de ne pas écouter ses paroles.

Je ne veux rien savoir.

Ne pas le voir.

Ne pas l'avoir.

Il n'est plus rien dans ma vie.

C'est douloureux.

-

Son image dans les bras d'un autre homme.

J'avais pu l'observer sans en avoir connaissance.

-

Les larmes me montent subitement aux yeux.

Le choc a été rude, j'en subis le contrecoup.

-

Il est toujours à quelques pas.

Derrière moi.

J'augmente la cadence tout en m'efforçant de ravaler mes pleurs.

-

_Je ne suis pas assez fort pour me permettre d'être faible._

-

Je me dois d'être attentif si je ne veux pas m'écrouler sur les dalles grises qui défilent sous mes pieds.

Je suis en train de me noyer consciemment sous un flot de paroles intérieures pour ne pas penser, pour ne plus l'entendre.

-

Arrêt.

-

Mon bras est retenu.

-

Mais lâche-moi !

Je ne veux pas t'écouter !

Pas ici !

Pas maintenant !

Jamais…

-

- Duo.

-

Je me sens vide.

De force, de lui, d'amour.

_Seul_.

-

Jamais encore la solitude ne m'est apparue comme une fatalité.

Mais à l'instant, alors que mon cerveau ne me donne plus aucune indication concrète.

Alors que le gris se mélange aux couleurs devant mes yeux.

Alors que mon nom résonne à mes oreilles, émis par une voix que je n'arrive plus à reconnaître.

Plus rien n'a d'importance.

J'ai été trahi.

-

- Duo.

-

Je me reprends.

Il ne me doit rien, j'ai choisi de partir.

-

Qu'est-ce que je m'imaginais ?

Qu'il allait attendre un mec qui l'avait rejeté un nombre incalculable de fois un an auparavant ?

Il n'avait pas le profil pour faire un bon moine débonnaire, même trappiste.

-

Je suis égoïste…

Un putain d'enfoiré individualiste !

Faut te faire une raison, crétin, le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne.

Tu l'as quitté.

Tu l'as voulu.

Tu l'as eu.

Tu l'as perdu.

Point barre.

Alors, ramasse dans la tronche et ferme ta gueule !

-

- Duo !

- QUOI ?

-

Je me retourne en dégageant brutalement mon bras.

Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller autant que son métissage le lui permet.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction.

Je le regrette déjà.

Il ne le mérite pas.

-

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Heero ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai un train à prendre.

- C'est que… ça fait longtemps… Je voulais juste te dire bonjour.

- Salut et au revoir.

- Attends !

-

Je m'étais déjà retourné et m'éloignais.

Pas assez rapide.

Bras rechoppé.

-

Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

N'en a-t-il pas assez de souffrir ?

Vais-je devoir passer ma vie à le repousser ?

Ou alors…

Peut-être s'imagine-t-il qu'après un an, on puisse se retrouver et, qui sait, vivre une amitié.

-

HORS DE QUESTION !

Je ne serai jamais ton ami Heero !

Je n'en aurai pas le courage.

Je ne pourrai te voir l'esprit en paix en te sachant dans les bras de l'autre connard, t'imaginant lui dédier tes soupirs, tes gémissements, tes cris.

Ceux-là même qui n'appartenaient qu'à moi.

-

Tu ne me dois rien.

Mais, s'il te plait, laisse-moi mes illusions.

-

- Je t'accompagne.

-

NON !

-

- Si tu veux perdre ton temps, libre à toi Heero.

-

Ne fais pas ça !

-

- Où vas-tu ?

-

Je ne supporterai pas de rester face à toi, sans te toucher.

-

- A Namur, pour une réunion de famille.

-

Vu mon état, elle va être plus qu'houleuse la réunion.

-

Traversée du gigantesque hall de gare qui ressemble à un couloir psychédélique, les escalators avoisinant les boutiques dans un agencement de verre et d'acier.

En silence.

Faire la file derrière une mama africaine au popotin plus imposant que la circonférence des roues de la chaise roulante de Pépé Charles.

En silence.

Arrivée au guichet aquarium où un petit teigneux, lunettes aux verres plus épais que mon petit doigt, grommelle en me tendant mon ticket.

En silence.

Montée sur le quai où je manque m'éclater la gueule sur le rebord de l'escalier.

Sa main me retient in extrémiste avant que je ne plonge la tête la première vers les pavés de béton.

Il me sourit.

Je le regarde.

En silence.

-

Pourquoi le remercier ?

Même si son geste est neutre, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche.

Même si je suis en tort, je ne lui dois rien.

-

La carte de l'indifférence est la seule possible.

Je ne dois penser qu'à conserver mon amour-propre, finalement c'est tout ce qu'il me reste puisque je l'ai perdu.

Je l'avais compris mais pas réalisé avant de le revoir… avec cet _autre_.

Entre l'intellectualisation d'un fait et sa reconnaissance, il y a une marge que je me serais bien passé de traverser.

J'ai besoin de temps.

Sa présence ne m'en laisse pas.

-

Après la STIB, c'est la SNCB qui me fait une fleur, décidemment je dois avoir des affinités avec les transports en commun.

Malgré la situation dans laquelle je me trouve, je ne peux empêcher un léger sourire de se montrer sur ma fausse neutralité.

Le train entre en gare.

-

Je me demande s'il compte véritablement me suivre jusqu'à Namur, il y a quand même pour une heure et demi de trajet.

-

Le silence que nous entretenons se perd dans le tumulte de la locomotive.

Mes muscles sont douloureux sous la tension et j'ai des difficultés à avancer vers la porte ouverte.

Je monte aussi naturellement que mes jambes lourdes me le permettent.

A aucun moment je ne lui jette le moindre regard, je n'en ai pas besoin, je le sens me suivre.

Mon Dieu, faites qu'il y ait du monde, peu de places, pour qu'il ne puisse s'installer près de moi.

-

Un wagon quasi vide.

Fait chier.

Je passe au suivant.

Personne.

Je m'énerve intérieurement.

La tension monte d'un cran.

Il me suit.

Je continue.

Deux pelés et trois tondus.

Mes jambes ne me portent plus.

Je m'affale.

Il s'installe face à moi.

Je baisse les yeux.

-

J'aurais vraiment préféré du peuple mais au moins nous ne somme pas seuls, c'est déjà ça.

Mon attitude doit le faire souffrir.

Enfin, au plus vite il comprend, au plus vite j'en suis débarrassé.

-

Voilà que je recommence à me mentir.

En fait, j'espère qu'il souffre !

Cela voudrait dire qu'il tient encore à moi…

-

MAIS TA GUEULE DUO !

t'es vraiment qu'un sale enfoiré imbu de lui-même !

Il ne pense plus à toi, tu l'as bien vu s'enrouler avec son copain.

Et tu l'as bien mérité.

Ça te fera les pieds, tiens !

C'est quand on a perdu quelque chose qu'on réalise à quel point c'était important.

La perte de ton nounours que tu avais enterré dans le sable de la Panne à marrée basse et que tu as tant pleuré de ne pas le retrouver à marrée haute, ne t'a pas suffit ?

…

Heu…

Qu'est-ce que je raconte là ?

Décidemment sa présence n'est pas bénéfique à mes neurones.

-

Pour me donner contenance, je sors mon carnet pour décrire les quelques rares voyageurs, au nombre extraordinaire de deux, qui nous entourent.

-

J'aime beaucoup Pépé de l'autre côté du couloir.

Depuis combien de temps dort-il, la bouche ouverte et un filet de bave jouant aux montagnes russes avec ses rides ?

J'espère pour lui qu'il n'a pas dépassé son arrêt sinon il ne va pas rigoler lorsqu'on le réveillera au terminus.

Et l'autre blanc-bec qui cherche à ouvrir une fenêtre inexistante pour jouer avec la langue de sa poule de bonne famille restée sur le quai.

Désolé crétin, on ne saute plus des trains depuis longtemps, et si j'étais toi, je ne lècherais pas la vitre comme ça, qui sait qui y a déposé ses microbes.

-

J'entends un rire léger alors que le direct pour la capitale de la Wallonie démarre dans un cahot.

Une erreur en plus à mon actif : je lève les yeux.

-

Mais c'est qu'il se fout de ma gueule en plus !

Je ne veux pas reconnaître que son rire m'a manqué, je ne vois que son amusement à mes dépends.

Mon univers devient rouge.

-

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-

Mon ton le fait sursauter, il n'est pas des plus sympathiques.

M'énerve.

Son rire s'évanouit aussitôt pour ne laisser place qu'à un tout petit sourire.

-

- Tu es si concentré quand tu écris que plus rien n'existe. Ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs. J'étais obligé d'utiliser les grands moyens pour te faire lâcher ta feuille.

-

Et le voilà qui recommence à rigoler alors que je deviens pivoine.

Les « _grands moyens _» équivalaient à une attaque en règle sur mon cou, à taquiner mes nerfs, jusqu'à ce que je capitule.

N'a-t-il donc rien de mieux à faire que de porter atteinte à ma pudeur ?

Je ne peux rester stoïque face à une allusion aussi flagrante, il le sait et en joue.

Connard.

-

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- On en a pour une heure et demi, Duo. Le temps passera plus vite si on discute, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je n'ai rien à te dire et j'ai une occupation, trouve-toi quelque chose à faire.

- Je suis content de te voir. On fait des mots-croisés ?

- …

-

Bordel de merde, mais c'est pas vrai !

En plus, je parle dans le vent !

Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase « _Je n'ai rien à te dire _» ?

Il y a des mots compliqués, un vocabulaire inhabituel, ou est-ce une tournure syntaxique aberrante ?

-

- T'avais l'air de vachement penser à moi en allant dire coucou aux amygdales de ton mec.

-

Et voilà que je m'y mets !

Parler sans réfléchir, ça me va bien.

A croire que de temps en temps je suis possédé par l'esprit du mec con.

A moins que mes cheveux châtains ne cachent une intelligence artificielle car là, j'ai fait ma blonde.

J'aurais pu tout aussi bien me pendre une enseigne en néons roses autour du cou avec l'inscription « _je suis jaloux et je vais étriper l'enfoiré qui a osé te toucher_ ».

-

Mais bon, ce qui est fait, est fait.

Maintenant, tu pourrais dire quelque chose quand même…

-

- BORDEL, REAGIS !

-

…

Oh, oh…

Pépé est réveillé et me regarde de travers…

Essuie ta bave et lâche-moi de tes yeux torves !

Oups…

Le mec plus loin a les paupières écartées au maximum et l'air dégoûté…

Le retour du petit bonhomme tout rouge, alias bibi.

-

_Ne me regardez pas !_

Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

Je n'ai rien fait de mal…

Je suis maudis.

-

Comment Heero peut-il rester imperturbable face à ces critiques muettes alors que ça me touche tellement ?

Il s'est toujours foutu royalement de l'opinion des gens, leur riant ouvertement au nez.

Pour l'instant, c'est plutôt de ma réaction dont il se moque, pas besoin de le regarder pour le sentir rire intérieurement.

J'ai honte de moi.

Qu'est-ce que le jugement des autres change à ma vie ?

Cela fait _mal_.

-

J'en ai marre.

-

La tension accumulée toute cette année est en train de fissurer ma carapace pour s'échapper.

Autrement dit, je suis à deux doigts de péter un câble.

Je veux le faire souffrir comme je souffre.

Je veux qu'il pleure comme je m'en empêche.

Je veux qu'il rampe et me revienne.

Et seulement ensuite, je lui pardonnerai.

-

Car, en fait, tout est de SA faute.

Je le réalise maintenant.

Il n'avait pas besoin de me mettre cette pression qui a démoli notre couple.

« _Pour vivre heureux, vivons caché_s. » dit le proverbe.

Tu ne pouvais pas le comprendre ?

T'es sûr de faire des études supérieures de type universitaire ?

A cause de ta connerie, ça fait un an que je me détruis de l'intérieur, je survis.

Et pour toi, le monde est rose.

Tu as enfin tes petits oiseaux chantant dans le ciel bleu dans les bras d'_un_ même pas beau.

Et tu oses me faire chier et me suivre !

DISPARAIS DE MA VUE !

-

La colère me rend aveugle.

La colère me rend con.

Je n'arrive plus à voir clair.

Lui et cet _autre_, qui est un imbécile heureux, j'en suis persuadé.

Lui et cette insouciance de l'éthique et de la morale.

Lui et moi qui ai du mal à respirer calmement.

Lui face à moi.

Moi qui ai choisi.

Douleur.

Peine.

Souffrance.

_Colère_.

-

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE QUEUE ! ARRETEZ DE ME FIXER ! VOUS N'AVEZ JAMAIS ETE JALOUX ?

-

Ras le cul !

Je perds le contrôle et je le sais, ça me rend vulgaire.

Si je reste une seconde ici, je lui saute dessus et je ne sais pas très bien ce que je lui fais.

Je le tue ou je le viole.

Je ne sais pas.

Je m'en fous.

Je me barre.

-

J'attrape mon sac à dos d'un geste si brusque que la lanière ne résiste pas.

Je suis sur le point d'éclater en sanglot, de rage.

Je tremble tellement que j'ai des difficultés à rassembler mes affaires éparpillées.

En deux pas, j'ai quitté le wagon.

Où vais-je ?

Rien à foutre tant que je mets la plus grande distance entre nous.

Quelle journée pourrie…

-

J'ai avancé droit devant moi pendant un temps incalculable, renversant des valises et bousculant des voyageurs, je restais sourd à leurs remarques.

Je me suis arrêté lorsque la configuration du train m'y obligea.

Mes deux mains se posent sur la cloison.

Mon front entre elles.

-

_Soupir_.

Je n'avais pas été une telle boule de nerfs depuis longtemps.

-

Mon souffle se calme peu à peu.

Mon esprit se fait plus lucide.

La jalousie est mauvaise conseillère.

Tout est enfin clair entre nous.

Mais à quel prix ?

-

Je me rends finalement compte que jamais je n'avais envisagé cette rupture comme définitive, même si j'en avais été l'instigateur.

Je ne me vois pas sans lui.

Je ne peux concevoir mon futur immédiat sans sa présence.

J'ai encore tant à apprendre sentimentalement, je ne m'en laisse pas la possibilité.

J'ai été plus que lâche.

Veule.

Me conformant un moule sans prise.

Un avenir sans surprise.

Mon père devait être fier de moi.

Ma mère devait me reconnaître.

Je ne pouvais imaginer les décevoir.

Pourtant je leur mentais.

Tous les jours que leur Dieu fait.

Je me mentais.

-

_Heero_.

-

L'homme frisk détient une partie de la vérité.

Celle que j'ai bien voulu lui montrer.

Et je l'ai laissé filer.

Mais quel CON !

Con.

Con.

Con.

-

- Tu vas mieux ?

-

_Sursaut_.

Tour sur moi-même dans le mouvement.

-

- Tu me parles encore ?

-

Etonnement.

Que fait-il devant moi ?

Après une scène pareille, je me serais attendu à ne plus entendre le son de sa voix légèrement rauque qui a l'art de me faire ban… heu… de ne pas me laisser indifférent.

C'est comme ça que j'aurais réagi dans le même cas.

N'a-t-il donc pas d'honneur ?

Ou alors je me plante sur tout la ligne.

-

- Pourquoi te nierais-je ?

- Hé bien… Tu n'es pas fâché ?

- De ta jalousie ? Non. J'en suis flatté.

-

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai exactement dit quand j'étais en colère moi ?

Pas moyen de m'en souvenir avec fidélité.

Je voulais juste le blesser, pourtant…

Il semblerait que j'ai foiré mon coup.

De nouveau.

_ Arg !_

-

- Ne sois pas honteux Duo. J'en suis heureux.

-

QUOI !

SALAUD !

Je mets mon cœur à nu, je montre ma faiblesse, ma peine, je me ridiculise, et il est _heureux_ ?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai mérité pour tombé amoureux d'un mec _heureux_ du malheur des autres ?

Evidemment, lui, il a l'autre, il tient sa vengeance, il doit avoir une trique d'enfer de voir ma déconfiture.

Mais je vais te me le massacrer sur place le mec _heureux_ !

-

J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je me sens décoller du mur pour ses bras et ses lèvres.

Délice.

Supplice.

Surprise.

-

- Kévin n'est rien qu'un substitut Duo, il n'y a rien de sérieux entre nous.

-

Kévin ?

L'autre tache s'appelle _Kévin_ ?

Un prénom de péquenot.

Tous les Kévin sont des chieurs incultes, le prof que je suis le sait bien.

…

C'est du n'importe quoi.

Je m'en moque.

Ca fait du bien.

-

- Je suis heureux car j'avais peur d'apprendre que tu ais refait ta vie, que tu m'ais oublié.

-

En voilà un vaniteux !

Bon, c'est un homme quoi.

_Mon_ homme.

Mon.

Non.

Non, on ne retombe pas…

-

Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard du bleu qui me fait face.

Je ne peux nier ses mains que mes hanches, son corps à deux centimètres du mien.

Je réagis.

Merde !

Allez, essaye de te faire pardonner et, s'il te plait, réussis, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir avant de te sauter dessus.

Je ne sais pas ce que je veux ?

Oui, je suis au courant.

Je suis illogique?

Tout autant.

-

- Il ne tient qu'à toi pour que je le plaque, pour qu'on se remette ensemble, mais…

-

Parce qu'il y a un « mais » ?

Tu crois vraiment être en position de me mettre des conditions ?

-

Ma mauvaise foi atteint des sommets.

-

- Nous ne pouvons recommencer sur les mêmes bases, ce serait voué à l'échec.

-

Toi, tu te fourvoies si tu me crois déjà dans ton lit.

Enfin…

On recule gentiment pour ne pas que les cahots du wagon ne fassent se rencontrer nos corps.

Ce serait trop gênant.

-

- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Duo, il faut que tu parles à ta famille, que tu arrêtes de te cacher !

-

Quoi, quoi, QUOI !

-

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai suivi jusqu'à chez toi un jour, j'ai compris, je t'ai vu avec ton père… Non ! Laisse-moi continuer !

-

Bouche qui se ferme.

-

- Je ne supporterai pas de te voir malheureux. Je suis prêt à faire des concessions, à suivre ton rythme, tu es trop important, mais je ne transigerai pas sur ce point. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, je descends au prochain arrêt.

-

_ Un ultimatum !_

Je m'écarte doucement et lui tourne le dos.

_Comment ose-t-il ?_

Dire qu'il y a quelques minutes, je pensais pouvoir reconstruire notre relation.

Et tu utilise des techniques pareilles pour arriver à tes fins !

-

- Je t'aime encore Duo… Tu me manques.

-

Cela me fait une belle jambe !

Ce n'est pas toi qui va te faire renier par ton père.

Qui va envoyer ta mère tout droit à l'hôpital.

Qui va être déshérité par ta famille.

J'imagine déjà Tonton Jules s'étouffer avec la tourte crapuleuse que Mamy nous cuisine à chaque regroupement familiale.

Je vois à l'avance Tante Titia blêmir sous sa couche de fond de teint orange, un exploit.

Je sens précocement la main de Cousine Julie venir caresser ma joue à la même vitesse qu'un revers de Justine Henin-Hardenne, au moins je ne subirai plus son pied aborder mes couilles avec la douceur amoureuse d'un pachyderme, elle est folle de moi.

J'entends d'ici les sobriquets élégants et pleins de finesse que ne manquera pas de m'abreuver Pierre derrière sa moustache fasciste, il n'a jamais pu me saquer.

-

- Heero... tu viens avec moi ?

- Je ne te laisserai pas seul.

- J'ai peur.

-

C'est dit.

Ce n'est pas grand chose, juste une reconnaissance.

Il faut bien un premier pas.

Pas le choix si je veux retrouver ses bras dans le petit appartement de Saint-Gilles.

Après ?

On verra.

Peut-être que je fais une connerie.

J'ai envie d'essayer.

En tout cas tant que Kévin ne pointe pas le bout de son nez !

-

D'ici vingt minutes, je verrai cette bande d'hypocrites pour qui leur morale est plus importante que mon bonheur.

_Papa, Maman, je suis déviant._

_Je viens vous le dire._

_Attendez-moi._

-

Le train freine, on arrive à Namur.

_Ce n'est que les débuts des ennuis, mais je suis en paix avec moi-même._

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justine Henin-Hardenne : Joueuse de tennis belge qui a été première mondiale il fut un temps.

STIB : Transports en commun bruxellois.

SNCB : Société Nationale des Chemins de fer Belges

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ecrit du 4 au 13 septembre.**  
**Fin de mon coup de gueule.  
Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir lu, ces OS sont vraiment importants pour moi.  
**

** Maintenant, je me remets à Invisible men.**

**A bientôt**

**HLO  
**


End file.
